The Pride VS A Wolf
by Roaramon
Summary: Another Mimato. Ok can't really explain this one, it's kinda a mystery. Well tell me what you think, please Read and Review.


Authors Note: Ok another Mimato fanfic. Once again please if your going to make reviews please keep it clean. I have noticed a lot of cursing in the reviews and just remember that anyone can read them, even younger readers. If you have younger brothers or sisters, or children, would you want them to read something PG or G and have the reviews full of NC-17 or R language.   
Well Matt, Tai, and Sora are 18 and Mimi is 17. I can't really explain this fanfic you just have to read it. Ok so it is kinda, no really dumb but I was stuck with this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, or any of the digimon characters in this fanfic.  
************************************************************************  
  
THE PRIDE VS A WOLF  
By: Roaramon  
  
It was a cold day, even though it was a summer day clouds loomed over the city as gun shots rang out over the city. A small girl could be seen running down the streets, trying to get way from the destruction and harm.   
  
"Oh, Matt's place is only a block away." Mimi thought as she ran as fast as she could through the abandoned streets. "Why did it have to become like this, why was it our city to be attacked." Mimi thought as she replayed the events that accrued only a couple weeks ago....  
(Flashback)  
It was a warm summer day. The city was alive and full of happiness. "Hey Matt think fast." Tai shouted as he throw an old beet up ball towards Matt. "Not fast enough Tai." Matt said catching the ball before it hit him. "Oh ya this fast enough." Tai said jumping Matt and began to fight playfully. "Do you two ever stop?" Sora laughed as she watched the two fight. "Oh come on Sora you know you like to play too." Tai laughed pulling Sora into the battle. "Oh ya now you'll get it Tai." Sora shouted as she tackled Tai with Matt under him. "See I can take both of you on." Sora said intimately. "Ya you think so." Matt said kicking Tai off him and began to charge Sora. But Tai tackled Matt before he got to her. "Come on Matt this between you and me." Tai yelled. "Whose da man, lets see who wins." Tai shouted. "Ok but don't say I did not warn ya." Matt said jumping away from Tai. Tai go up and ran towards Matt but as he jumped to tackle him Matt dove under him and jumped to tackle Tai. "WHAT?!?!" Tai yelled as Matt was now jumping him. Matt drove Tai into the ground as Tai tried to get away but could not. "Well whose da man know Tai." Mimi laughed as Tai got up stumbling over to a tree to sit down. "Ya well...well..." Tai mumbled. "Well what Tai." Matt laughed sitting down with the others. "Well where did you learn to move like that." Tai asked. "Move like what Tai." Matt said. "I have never seen anyone move that fast." Tai said strangely. "Well that's Matt for ya." Mimi laughed. "What are you laughing at." Tai said as he was about to go after Mimi. "No you don't Tai." Matt said as he got up to face him. But just as the fighting was about to start again a loud shoot howled through the park. "What was that." Tai shouted. "It sounded like a gun shot." Matt said getting up to look of the source of the noise. More and more shots were going off as they all looked around worriedly. "We...we'd better get out of here." Matt said with a distressed look on his face. "Ya, I think your right." Tai said in agreement. "Look my place is the closest, we can stay there." Matt said to everyone. "All right." Sora said as they began to walk back to the trail to get out of the park.   
  
Once they got back on the path people were running in every direction trying to get out. "Stay together." Matt said as he began to try to weave out of the crowd. Matt led the way and Mimi held his hand so she would not get lost. Sora held Mimi's hand to stay with her and she kept a hold of Tai's hand so they would not get split up. Once they got out of the park it was total kayos. Cars speeding by and people running in every direction. "What did you think happening." Mimi asked as she held on to Matt's arm. "I don't know lets just get out of here." Tai said as they began to fight there way though the crowd towards Matt's apartment.  
************************************************************************  
"Good you made it back." Matt's father said as they all made it in. "What's going on dad?" Matt asked. "Well check it out for your self." He said pointing to the TV. There were car crashes, people mobbing the streets. "I was not sure you'd make it home, you see a gang has taken over the city." He said. "How can a gang take over a whole city." Tai asked in disbelief. "Well if they attack the right spots they can do it. These so many people involved in it the city can't fight back. It's a family gang but a lot of family's are involved in it. They call them self's 'The Pride'. It is to show that they'll stick together and fight like a lion pride does. They attack quickly and destructive." He said. "How do you know all that dad?" Matt asked. "Well they attacked the satellite, that's why I am home now, I was able to escape." He said. "Well the rest of you should phone your parents so they know your alright." He said handing them the phone. "Right.." Tai said worriedly.  
(end of flashback)  
"Why here, why." Mimi though as she turned a corner. "Got ya." A voice shouted. Mimi was grabbed and thrown into a alley. "No let me go." Mimi yelled as three guys advanced on her. "You should not have gone out alone. That's the first rule in a pride, but you'll pay for your stupidity." One said as one of them pulled out a gun. "Any last request." He asked. "All just finish her off Leo." One of the members said. "No, a lady deserves a last request. Well anything?" Leo asked looking harshly at Mimi. "Well, no, I guess letting me go would not work." Mimi asked. "Right, it won't work." He said rising the gun. "Well say goodbye." Leo snarled.   
  
Just as he was about to pull the trigger a long soft howl could be heard. "What was that." Leo asked. "I don't know sir." One replied. "Well go find out." Leo growled. Just as two of them went to the being of the alley a figures zoomed by knocking them down. It stopped in the shadows so no one could see it. "Who are you." Leo demanded, but it did not answer. "Say nothing so you will die." Leo said aiming the gun on to the figure. He fired the gun but the figured raced out of the way and towards Mimi, picked her up on it's back and ran out of the alley. As soon as they were a good distance away it let go of Mimi and raced back into the darkness. "What was that." Mimi whispered. "Was it human or animal?" She thought getting back on her feet. More gun shots could be heard and she ran in a dead sprint to Matt's apartment. She raced up the stairs and banged on the door.  
  
"Don't open it Matt, I heard shots it might be them." His dad warned as Matt walked into the room. "But what if it's someone looking for a place to hide." Matt said as he continued to walk to the door. "Alright look first." His dad warned. "Right." Matt said walking out of the room and to the door. "It's Mimi." Matt said as he looked through the peep hole. "Mimi you alright." Matt asked as he opened the door to let her in. "No, I was out when the shooting started again. Could I stay here for awhile?" Mimi asked. "Sure. You look tired." Matt said. "Hi Mimi. You ok, I heard shot earlier." Matt's dad asked. "Ya I'm ok." Mimi said anxiously. "Mimi you ok, you don't seem to be your self." Matt asked. "Could I talk to you Matt, alone." Mimi whispered to Matt. "Sure come on." Matt said as he took her to another room.   
  
"What's wrong Mimi?" Matt asked as they sat down on a sofa. "I was there." Mimi said softly. "What do you mean." Matt asked questionably. "Well they trapped me in an alley Matt." Mimi said as she began to cry. "They almost killed me Matt." she sobbed. "Shh...it's ok, your all right now." Matt said pulling Mimi to him to cry on his shoulder. "Why Matt...why does it have to be like this." Mimi cried as she laid her head on Matt's chest. "I don't know. It will all work out, everything will be ok soon." Matt said now holding Mimi in his arms. "I hate it here Matt. I can't even go out without being in danger." Mimi cried as she began to settle down. "I want to be safe Matt. I want to feel secure." Mimi whimpered. "Your safe now Mimi. I won't let anything happen to you." Matt said rubbing her back gently. "Promise Matt?" Mimi sniffled. "Promise." Matt said holding Mimi tighter. For the first time in weeks Mimi felt safe. She slowly fell asleep in Matt's arms.   
************************************************************************  
"So what is it." A dark figure yelled. "We don't know King Mane. We don't even know if it is even human" Leo said as he described the figure that attacked them. "Well what it do." King Mane asked harshly. "Well it made a long howl before it attacked, and waited for the right time to attack. It did not stalk like we do it was more like it was tracking us or waiting for us to make the wrong move. And it moved very fast, could not tell if it was on two leg or four. It might be human but I never saw a human do what it did. The only thing was it was all alone." Leo said as he remembered what had happened. "A wolf" King Mane whispered. "Sir??" Leo asked. "It was a wolf. Could be animal, likely to be human but like us it acts on intrinsic.... I want this Wolf stopped. It can not ruined our plans." King Mane ordered. "Oh and Leo, if something like this happens again and you don't stop it, you'll be stopped." King Mane threatened.   
************************************************************************  
"Matt!!! Hey Matt." Matt's dad called. "Shh..."Matt said as he laid Mimi down on the couch. "What is it dad." Matt asked leaving Mimi. "Helps coming. Look...I set up a satellite so we can get the armies radio and video." He said successfully. "So there coming to help." Matt said hopefully. "Ya, it looks like The Pride is going to have to fight hard to keep this city. And look over here. I set up this satellite to get some of the working cameras in the city." "Wow dad you did a lot." Matt said in surprise. "Well it comes from all the work I do. Anyway The Pride is pretty nerves. You see something they call 'The Wolf' has been attacking some of the members when ever there attacking people. I guess it's fighting for us, what ever it is." Matt's dad said questionably. "Ya..." Matt said sheepishly. He looked at his son strangely. "Matt?" a soft voice called. "Guess Mimi's up. I'll take her home now the gun shots have stopped." Matt said. "Alright but be careful. I don't want anything to happen." He said sitting back down and watching the monitors.  
  
"Mimi?" Matt called as he walked back into the room. "You ok?" Matt asked sitting down next to Mimi. "Ya, just got worried when I did not see you." Mimi said sitting up. "Come on I'll take you home, ok." Matt said as he offered his hand to help Mimi up. "Alright." Mimi said taking Matt's hand.  
************************************************************************  
"Well are your parents even home." Matt asked as they walked into an abandoned house. "I don't know Matt, they were home when I left, where are they now." Mimi said worriedly as she walked around the house with Matt. "Well I'm not leaving you hear alone. If we don't find them your coming back with me." Matt said as they walked down the stair to the basement. "Stay away!!" a voice yelled. "Whose there." Matt asked nervously. "Mimi, Mimi that you." a softer voice asked. "Mom, mom what happened?" Mimi asked as she ran down to her mother. "Oh Mimi your alright!" her mom yelled as she came out of the darkness and held her daughter. "How did you get here?" her father asked as he came up behind her. "Matt brought me here." Mimi said as she stepped back and Matt came to her side. "Thank you for bringing her home but it's not safe here." Her father started. "They attacked here not to long ago. We were able to hide but they tore the place apart. We were hoping you would have stayed at Matt's house." He said placing his arm on his daughters shoulder. "You would be safer there then you would be here." He began as he walked over to Matt. "Could you please take care of her Matt? I know I can trust you and you'll keep her safe. She's not safe here, no one is." he asked looking deep into Matt's eyes. "Of course she can, but why don't all of you come?" Matt asked. "We don't want to be a bother. It will be hard to hide all of us." He said returning to his wife's side. "No it won't come on lets go." he said as he persuaded all of them to come. "We don't want to be a problem." He said as they walked out of the house. "Don't worry you won't." Matt said reassuringly. "Not for long anyway." A voice laugh.  
  
"It's Leo!!" Mimi said startled. "So you remember, but this time you won't get way." Leo said as he grabbed Mimi. "NO." Her mom yelled. "Say goodbye." Leo said harshly as he dragged Mimi into a van and drove off. "Get out of here." Matt told them. "You know where my apartment is, GO." Matt said. "What about Mimi." Her mom cried questionably. "Don't worry, I'll get her back." Matt yelled as he ran in the direction the car left in.  
************************************************************************  
"You won't get away this time. And this time there's no Wolf here to save you." Leo growled. "WOLF!!" Mimi questioned. "Yes that THING that saved you last time. That's what it's soul is, a wolf." Leo answered. "But is it even human." Mimi asked. "That's enough with the questions. Kill her now." Leo ordered. "Yes boss." One answered as he pulled out a knife and positioned it at Mimi's throat. "Does she get a last request?" the other asked. "Not this time." Leo shouted.   
  
Just as he was about to come down to stab Mimi the whole cars shook and came to a stop. "What was that?" Leo shouted. "I don't know." Both replied. "Well find out." Leo commanded. They both walked over to the door and open it up and look around. Suddenly the car shook again as the two fell out. "It's him again." one yelled. "What." Leo yelled as he looked out the window but it jumped on top of the car shacking it again. Mimi managed to get out put Leo grabbed her before she could run away. The wolf jumped off the top of the car and knocked Leo down and ran under the car as he knocked the other two down. Mimi ran as fast as she could leaving them. She looked back to see the figure run down a small street and away. Mimi kept running not looking where she was going. Suddenly she ran into something. "Mimi!!" Matt yelled. "Matt!!! Oh Matt you'll never believe what happened." Mimi said hugging Matt. "Ya, well tell me about later. Let's get back." Matt said as they began to walk towards Matt's house.   
************************************************************************  
"Yo Matt!!" someone yelled. "Tai???" Matt yelled looking back. Matt saw Tai and Sora running towards them. "Matt you'll never guess what happened." Tai yelled. "Tai. Sora. Shouldn't you be at home." Matt yelled back. "We could ask you two the same thing. Besides our homes were attacked." Tai said as they came up to them. "Well come on I guess your coming with me too." Matt laughed. "Well could we." Sora asked. "Ya might as well." Matt said as they began to walk.  
  
"That's kinda what happened to us Mimi." Sora said as she finished telling them what happened. "Well what happened to you." Mimi asked. "Well we were on our way to Matt's house when two guys grabbed us." Sora started. "Ya we tried to fight back but they had guns so we could not." Tai commented. "Well they were about to attack us when this thing came and attacked them." Sora said. "Ya they called it a Wolf. I have never here of it before." Tai said. "We could not see what it looked like it moved way to fast. But it took down the two men as we ran away." Sora finished. "Well what ever it is seems to know what to do." Matt commented. "Ya but I don't think it will be enough to save us." Tai said sadly. "Well the Pride is in for a fight." Matt said. "What do you mean Matt." Sora asked. "Well the government is preparing to attack it." Matt said as they made there way through the building. "How do you know Matt." Tai asked. "My dad can access there video and audio equipment so we know." Matt said proudly as he knocked on the door.   
  
"Get in here." Matt's dad yelled. "Oh Mimi your ok." her mom yell as he embraced Mimi tightly. "Ya I'm ok mom." Mimi said pulling away. "So what's wrong dad." Matt asked. There coming here next. Look." He said pointing to the monitors. "It's King Mane, the leader of the Pride. He is coming here." He said anxious. "But why would the leader come here?" Matt asked. "Well they have been having so much trouble with this Wolf guy. No one has caught him yet. Actually the whole mob has fallen apart. Who ever lost to him has been kicked out or killed. There's only a small group left but there strong." He said explaining what was happening. "The army is beginning to moved into the city but it wont be here anytime soon. Well have to hold out until they arrive." He said looking at the group. "We can hide on the bottom floor." Matt said. "Ya there's lots of places to hide." He said as he got up to go.   
************************************************************************  
"It's like a huge jungle gym." Mimi said as they entered the bottom floor. There were bars of metal everywhere. "Ya they never finished making it but it is better this way, we don't get flooded out." Matt's dad said. Suddenly they everyone got quite. "Well lets get settled." Matt's dad said as he began to walk through the floor. "Matt??" Mimi asked quietly. "Ya Mimi." Matt answered. "Can...can you stay with me." Mimi asked softly. "Sure I can." Matt said taking Mimi's had and leading her to a corner. Matt watched as Tai and Sora found a place to hide. Mimi's parents refused to leave Mimi so they were all in the corner. Mimi stayed huddled in the corner next to Matt. Matt's dad had hidden in the other corner. "Hey Matt." Mimi asked softly. "Ya." Matt answered looking towards Mimi. "You think we'll be ok?" Mimi asked taking Matt's hand. "Ya we'll be just fine." Matt said reassuringly. "I won't let anything happen to you." Matt said as Mimi nuzzled closer to Matt. Suddenly a loud bang was heard. "What was that?" "Are they coming?" Mimi's parents asked. "I don't know." Matt's dad replied. "I'll check." Matt said getting up. "NO Matt." Mimi argued. "I'll be right back." Matt said walking towards the entrance. "Matt be careful." His dad said.   
************************************************************************  
"How could you let your son go like that." Mimi's mom asked. "Hey even if I argue he'll still go. I can't stop him from doing what he thinks is right." He replied. Suddenly foot steps could be heard coming down. Everyone got quite and stayed still. "Come out, come out where ever you are?" A voice bellowed. A huge dark figure could be seen coming onto the floor. "It's him...King Mane." Matt's dad whispered. "Won't come out then we'll make you come out." He yelled as a group of men came running into the room. There were about 8 but in such a frenzy it seemed like hundreds. Matt's dad was flushed out of hiding and into the middle of the room. "What did you do with my son Matt." Matt's dad yelled fiercely. "What son?? Your the only one we see." Leo said coming up to the frightened father. "Where's my son??" He said more demandingly. "Well you must not care about him that much if you don't even know where he is in a crises." King Mane said as he walked up to him picking him up by his collar. "See if you really cared you'd be safe with him right now. See that's what being a father is for, protection." King Mane growled as he throw him up against the wall. "I guess your no father if you don't even know where you own son is." King Mane snarled as he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at him. "Well if I do see your son I'll be sure to take REAL good care of him for ya." He said as he was about to pull the trigger. Matt's father looked down in shame as he waited for the shot. "What!!!" King Mane yelled as a figure came running at him knocking the gun out of his hand. "So we meet. Wolf... you won't last long." King Mane said moving towards the figure now hidden in the shadows.   
  
"Lets see who you are." He said as he meet the figure face to face but still unable to make it out. King Mane raised his arm to hit it but it move quickly out of the way but unfortunately he also kicked at the same time. Unable to avoid the second hit the Wolf was throw and knock out. "Leo...go see who our friend really is." He said. "Yes sir." Leo replied as he moved closer to the figure. The Wolf began to stir as Leo came towards it. It jumped and ran past Leo knocking him down. But as continues two more men blocked it's way. It jumped over them but there was a third that it did not see and it hit him hard in it's left leg with a pipe. "That will slow you down." the man said as it flew over to the opposite corner. "Go get it will I take care of this so called father." King Mane said as he walked up to Matt's dad.   
  
"What kind of a father am I." Matt's dad though. "I can't even kept him safe. King Mane's son is probably safe at home in a warm house." He thought as tears began to form in his eyes. "Poor Matt. How could he stay with me this long. He could have left anytime but he stayed." He looked up and saw King Mane coming up to him. "I'll never get to tell him how much I he meant to me. How much I love him." He thought as tears were now streaming down his face. "Well I guess you'll never get to say goodbye. I am sure your son wont even notice your gone." King Mane growled as he picked up the gun and aimed it again. "King Mane watch out." Someone shouted. "What!!" He looked back to see the wolf running at him again. King Mane fired the gun at it and the wolf fell. He was covered with a sheet so no one could see him. He tried to get up but could not. It's leg was hit and now his arm was shot.   
  
"So let's see. Who would risk it's life to save this moron. Who would risk there life for a failure father." King Mane said as he bent down to remove the mask. "He's no failure!!" A familiar shouted from under the drape. Just as King Mane lifted the sheet the wolf was on his feet and tackled King Mane. "What!!! It's just a kid." King Mane shouted. "MATT!! It's you." Mimi yelled as pulled away from her parents and out into the open. "So this is Matt." King Mane said lifting Matt off of him. "Looks like a dying Wolf to me." He said throwing Matt up against the wall with is father. Matt got up holding his head. "Matt." His father started moving towards Matt. "Matt you alright." He said helping his son up. "Ya...I'm...I'm fine dad." Matt replied. "I thought I'd never see you again." he started. "You think I'd let that happen to you dad." Matt smiled. "Well I thought I'd never get to tell you how much you mean to me..." "Dad.." "No let me finish. Ever since the divorce we have not been close and well if something ever happened to you I don't know what I would do. I know I don't show it but you mean so much to me Matt, your the only one who has stayed by my side...." He finish teary eyed. "dad..I.." "Aw isn't that cute." King Mane interrupted. "Now I'll finish you both." "Not if I can help it." Matt said as he slowly moved towards King Mane. "No Matt your hurt." Mimi cried moving towards Matt. "I'll be fine, as long as your ok." Matt said looking at Mimi with soft , warm eyes. "Matt..." Mimi whispered. "He'll be fine." Mimi's mother said placing a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.   
  
"Say goodbye to daddy." King Mane laughed as he raised his gun to Matt again. "Trust me I don't miss twice kid." He said as Matt began to steady himself. Matt noticed his aim was not on him but behind him. "dad.." Matt thought as he began to run up to King Mane. King Mane pulled the trigger but Matt managed to hit his hand making him miss. "You'll get it now kid." King Mane snarled as he began to hit and punch Matt. "No way." Tai yelled coming out hiding and jumping on top of King Mane. "Where did you come from." King Mane yell bucking Tai off him. "Well another wimp." He said looking away and began his rage on Matt again. Matt was bleeding almost everywhere, he could barley get up. "Well now to put you out of your misery." King Mane said getting up and pointing his gun at Matt. "NO MATT." Mimi yelled, she began to run but her father held her back. Matt looked up and into the barrel of the gun then back at his father. His eyes where wet with tears as he looked at his son. "Well I must say your the first challenge I have had. Sorry to see you leave so soon." King Mane said as he once again prepared to pull the trigger.   
  
Matt looked up into his eyes with hatred. Just as the shot rang out Matt tried to get up but the shot hit it's mark. Matt laid down his head as Mimi broke out of her fathers grip and ran over to Matt. "Matt? Matt??? Matt!!!!" Mimi cried as she shook his shoulder. "No, my son." Matt's father cried as he too ran over to his son. "Matt wake up. Matt...come son you can do it." Matt's father cried as he picked up his son in is arms. "Oh Matt you have to be ok." Mimi cried as she buried her head in Matt's chest. Slowly Matt's breathing became fainter and slower until he seemed stopped completely. "no my son." He whispered laying Matt down. "No...matt." Mimi whimpered softly as she lifted her head off of him. "Well that takes care of that wolf problem." King Mane laughed. "No!!!" Matt's dad yell punching him. "Why you little..." King Mane started. "Stop right there." A voice yelled. It was a group so soldiers standing all around them. "What...Leo get them." But no one answered. "Leo??" "He's already taken care of." One offices said. "It's all over give it up." He said. "Well at least I'll take care of you." King Mane said as he raised his gun to take his last shot. "One bullet left just for you." He said aiming the gun at Matt's father. "Don't" the officer shouted. "no I...I deserve it. I was a awful father." Matt's dad whispered. "Well take one last look." King Mane said tapping the trigger. He awaited the shot. It rang out through the building but it did not hit. He looked up and saw Matt awake. Matt had managed to kick King Mane in the knees with his last bit of strength, knocking him down. The soldiers rushed over to him and had him captured before he hit the ground. "Matt..." Matt's dad whispered. Matt looked up into his eyes and smiled warmly. He laid his head back down and blacked out again in his fathers arms.  
************************************************************************  
"Hey Matt??" Mimi asked softly as Matt began to wake up. He was back home in bed. "How'd I get here?" Matt asked quietly. "Well they took care of you down in a truck but your dad brought you up here to rest." Mimi answered. "Is everyone alright?" Matt asked sleepily. "Ya thanks to you no one got hurt." Sora said getting up and walking over to Tai. "Well no one except idiot Tai over here." Sora laughed putting a wet towel on Tai's head. "Hey I almost had him." Tai said in defense. "Ya almost." Sora laughed. Mimi began to remove the bandages from Matt's wounds. "What...what are you doing?" Matt asked painfully. "I have to clean and re-bandage you wounds before they become infected." Mimi said as she exposed the gun shot wound on Matt's arm. "I hate when you do this. I'm out of here." Tai said leaving them. "Ya me too." Sora said as she followed Tai out. "So do you really think I'm an idiot." Tai asked as they walked down the hallway. "No, you just don't think. But you were very brave." Sora replied warmly.  
  
Matt and Mimi just looked at each other strangely as Tai and Sore left. "I still can't believe you were the Wolf." Mimi said as she began to dab the wound. "Why did not think I could do it." Matt replied. "No, it's just that I did not think you'd fight like that." Mimi said warmly. "Ya well I fell like an idiot just for fighting like that. But it's just instinct I guess." Matt said looking away. "Your not an idiot. You were very brave." Mimi said looking at Matt. "You think so." Matt said looking back at Mimi. "Ya I do. But you had me so worried." "You worried, about me, WHY." Matt asked surprisingly. "Matt..." Mimi started as she looked at him warmly. "I care about you so much Matt. If something ever happened I don't know what would happen. Your the only one I feel save with." Mimi confessed. "Mimi..I...had no idea." Matt said looking away. "I...I just don't want to see you get hurt." Matt replied. "Ya.." Mimi said sadly as she began to re-bandage his wounds.   
  
"Mimi...I don't want to lose you. Your the only one who understands me, and who I feel I understand." Matt said as he placed is hand on Mimi's cheek pulling her face to look at his. She had tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong." Matt asked softly. "I...I almost lost you Matt." She cried. "But you didn't." Matt said as he sat up and held Mimi. "If that shot was any closer to your heart you would have died and I would have lost you." She sobbed. "But I'm ok, there's nothing to worry about." Matt said stroking her hair softly. "Matt, when that shot went off and you laid head down I though I lost you for ever. I listen to you heart and breathing get weaker and weaker. All I thought about was that I never got a chance to tell you." "To tell me what." Matt asked pulling her up to face him. "How much you mean to me...Matt...I...I..lo." "I love you Mimi." Matt finished looking deep into Mimi's eyes. "You do?" Mimi asked hopefully. "Ya I do, I love you so much." Matt replied tenderly. "Oh Matt I love you." Mimi said lovingly as he hugged him tightly.   
  
"Matt???" Mimi asked softly. "Ya." Matt replied quietly. "Promise me you'll never do anything like that again." Mimi said as she curled up in his arms. "I don't think I can do that." Matt said strangely. "What." Mimi said worriedly. "I promised that I would that I would never let anything happen to you right." "Ya but..." "So if you want to feel save you have to let The Wolf stay." Matt laughed. "Would you rather be safe or have me not fight again." Matt said making Mimi chose. "I'd rather be safe with you." Mimi said nuzzling her head under Matt's neck. "Can you promise that." Mimi asked. "For you Mimi, I can." Matt said kissing the top of her head as she began to fall asleep in his arms again. "hey matt." Mimi said sleepily. "ya mimi." Matt replied also falling asleep. "love ya." She said as they laid down together. "love ya too mimi." Matt said as he held her closer. They both fell into a deep sleep in each others warm and safe arms.  
  
Authors Note: If your still reading, WOW. Talk about determination. Well it came out even worse than I expected. If you read this far thanks and sorry it came out this bad.   



End file.
